The Gemini
by Shane Ward
Summary: Full Story Included; The Secret of Trance’s race finally comes into light when an explorer brings trances race straight to the door of the Andromeda…


The Gemini's  
  
Summery Basic summary of the story: - The Secret of Trance's race finally comes into light when an explorer brings trances race straight to the door of the Andromeda.  
  
Declaration of the story to all readers  
  
Information provided in this story does not tell the real outcome of trances race nor the name of them, Technical terms and ideas, may not follow the same principal of the TV Series and some differences may arise.  
  
This story does not infringe the right of the real actors or any member of the staff that produce the show, neither copyright, By reading the text you take full responsibility of your actions, and the author of the story has no liability of damage or problems with person or persons involved.  
  
Copyright Info  
  
Bla, who ever reads it anyway.. All I say is, if you like the story and want to copy it, then you are free to do so, if it by some flick it gets into a episode (Wishful thinking, but it must be covered) all that I ask is I be informed by E-mail, It will give me a heart attack if I see my name on the screen when I watch that episode if it ever happens :D If parts are used in other stories then please give credit where credit is due, well that about covers it.  
  
Note From Author: - (Shane Ward)  
  
Thanks for reading my fist Fan-Fiction, though I am no writer, just someone that plays games, makes levels and watches Sci-Fi Shows, I hope this story keeps you on the edge of your seat and drooling over the keyboard (  
  
If you have any comments or like the work I have done Feel free to E-mail me on my long term, lasting E-mail Address Kggf@hotmail.com (I look forward to hearing from you all.)  
  
There is a slight error in spelling, everything possible has bean done to fix this to the best of my ability, feel free to correct if you wish.  
  
The Story (Gemini race)  
  
Chapter 1 (The Unexpected Guest)  
  
A day on the Andromeda is like any other day, boring and dull, nothing much happening in the light of things to come. Trance is looking after her plants, Dylan is on the bridge watching at the view screen for the hopeful sight of there destination, Harper is working on his latest invention, which one day could blow the ship up, but he still stumbles in the dark with power supplies he thought he knew of by heart but really, he uses the best guesses possible to make something happen.  
  
Tyr as usual sprints in the corridors of the Andromeda to keep his health in peek condition and Rommie performs her normal duties on the bridge. Before long a beep appears on the scanners but it shortly disappears, due to the distance from the object to the Andromeda. But this caught the attention of Dylan, who immediately responded to the situation  
  
Dylan: - "Andromeda, run a full sensor sweep at the last known location of the object"  
  
Andromeda: - "The object is to far away for me to get a clear reading on it captain, we need to be closer to get a detailed reading."  
  
With the thought of a scout trying to track the Andromeda, Dylan orders the Andromeda to halt her course for any sign of any enemy ship. Before long the phantom object becomes a blimp on the scanners and it keeps on approaching the ship.  
  
Andromeda: - "Target confirmed, approaching at high speed and no sign of weapons deployed, but the distance is to great to make a accurate reading."  
  
Suddenly two smaller blimps appear on the screen smaller then the main contact but swarming around it.  
  
Andromeda: - "We are receiving a distress signal" Dylan: - "OK, Put it on." Distress Signal: - "This is Riley Cameron, under heavy attack by Nietzschean attack fighters, I need immediate assistance" while the distress signal on screen the rest of the crew turn up at the bridge to see what's going on, all that can be seen on the screen is one man, bleeding and sparks shimming all over the place.  
  
Distress Signal, "Armour shielding is failing, rocket ports damaged and life support damaged, I cannot handle more direct hits, get the hell over hear"  
  
Dylan: - "Battle stations" all the lights on the bridge turn blue and the Andromeda moves to intercept the blips on the screen.  
  
Dylan: - "Arm the launcher ports 1 to 4. Open communication to the two ships." Andromeda: - "Communications open," Dylan: - "This is captain Dylan hunt of the Andromeda ascendant, stop your attack or I will open fire!"  
  
By this time all 4 ships are relatively close to each other, which means the Andromeda can scan to determine which ship is which.  
  
Rommie, "The two attacking ships are of Nietzschean design, but the vessel they are attacking seems to be a earth type ship but I detected unknown technology within it also one life form."  
  
Nietzschean Fighter Pilot: - "That vessel slipstreamed into out territory and we have every right to terminate the intruder", "To be sure to get rid of any spies," the pilot says with eager to kill anyway for a legitimate reason or not.  
  
Dylan: - "I will give you one more warning to leave or I will be forced to shoot your fighters out of the sky." Nietzschean Fighter Pilot: -"You have not heard the last of this." after a short pause at Dylan's warning Dylan: - "That's the first Smart Nietzschean I've ever seen "  
  
Out of the kindness of their hearts the fighters move away and slip stream out, meanwhile the damaged earth ship moves into the docking bay and Dylan waits to see the guest they have amongst them.  
  
(Distress Signal) turns to (Riley)  
  
Riley: - "Greetings" then he sears to prompt Dylan to say his name, at the same time holding his hand out, to make a handshake. Dylan: - "Captain, Dylan hunt" but Dylan reluctantly refuses to shake his hand for the obvious reason of the incident. Dylan: - "Why where the two Nietzschean fighters attacking you and what's up with the unknown technology in your ship" Riley: - "Man you get to the point don't you. OK, My name is Riley; I'm a freelance explorer and researcher who unfortunately slipstreamed into their territory due to a guidance malfunction, which is pretty much shot to hell by now! I was investigating clams of a new unknown species until I made a wrong turn" Dylan: - "What about your technology" they speak as the walk down the corridor to the medical deck. Riley: - "Nothing out of the ordinary, it is my main ship that I use, I made some modifications and installed new engines, ummm the anti-matter m3 type, the armour shield is probably what caught your attention," Then he starts to go off topic "Man this is one hell of a ship, I never seen anything like this" He gives a slight pause as he suddenly realises the reputation of this man standing in his path, Dylan hunt the first person to do the impossible task of restoring the commonwealth,  
  
Riley: - "Holy shit, you are that?.. Individual going around uniting planets and restoring the commonwealth" Pointing with a eager interest  
  
Beka suddenly interrupts the convocation.  
  
Beka: - "Hay Dylan what's going on, Hay, Riley, what are you doing here?" she surprising says. Dylan: - "Do you know him?" Beka: - "Yes, Of course I do, (You basically get the life story) Before I commanded the Eureka Maru, I had a little accident in space, left me stranded for days on end, then he came a long and found me." Before Beka can finish her sentence, Trance walked up and acted cheerfully but maturely Trance: - "That's nice of him, any friend of Beka is a friend of mine" as she walks by with Riley looking at hear with love in his eyes as she sails bye in the leather cloths commonly worn.  
  
Riley: - "Holy mother of god who is that?" Beka: - "That's trance, the ships Environmentalist and medical officer, sort off." Riley: - "Is she single?" Beka: - "You never change, you're as bad as Harper" Riley: - "Harper?" To cut a long story short they carry on with the introduction for a little while with the exception of Tyr, some how during his time a fight breaks out between them, nothing to serous although it may just be the fact that Tyr was testing our new friends loyalties secretly, to see his strength and weakness. It's safe to say that Riley could give better then he can take.  
  
Chapter 2 (The Stage For Info and Help)  
  
About 5 hours from the initial contact, Riley and the rest of the crew are sitting for a meeting to discuss his plans and to satisfy any quires Dylan may have and to propose an idea Riley has.  
  
Riley: - "Harper, I don't want you messing with my engines on my ship!" Harper: - "I promise I won't vaporise your ship, it's been years since I been around them babies, Axially I can't remember when I was around one! But don't worry technology loves me" With a nice cheerful grin when he speaks the last sentence.  
  
Riley: - "I don't care, letting a. Umm, I could do with some help the injection valves they are shot to shit. God damn Nietzscheans, Sorry Present Company excluded" He smiles as Tyr gives him a glaring look from across the table  
  
Tyr: - "When you are unprepared I will rip your head off." Slow with a rich meaning to the tone of his voice as known by him.  
  
The door hisses as it opens with Dylan walking in.  
  
Dylan: - "OK, Riley why are you on my ship and what's so important that it requires my attention."  
  
Riley: - "Your, adventures around the galaxy have been well known and your quest to restore the commonwealth, although the task is near impossible and most people can't understand why. I understand that you recently ran into the Magog planet, thing which is 3 years away from this star system"  
  
Dylan: - "Yes, we run into them and you are correct, they are on there way, that's one of the good reasons to get as many worlds to this charter as possible." Then Riley interrupts Dylan with important information.  
  
Riley: - "Yes, well I may have some kind of solution to that problem, the idea of being infested by the Magog does not go down with me" then silence surrounds the room as se speaks of this new alien race. With Harper remembering the time when he had Magog eggs in his guts.  
  
Riley: - "I have been locating this race of people for little over a year, over rumours and scares encounters on my journeys, and I believe I may have found where their home world is located." He tries to put myth into perspective to get Dylan to buy the story so getting up from his chair and walking around he makes his point well clear.  
  
Riley: - "I believe that this new alien race is so advanced that they can overwhelm the Magog and even wipe them out of existence before they reach our star system, Rommie would you please" Then Rommie switches on the screen which displays old marking and symbols, even fragments of writing which switches to more info and evidence of other worlds and pictures of gods and so on.  
  
Riley: - "I even have a copy of the All Systems University database on my ships computer which clearly gives extent information about this race of people."  
  
Harper: - "How did you get a copy of this database?"  
  
Riley: - "Wasn't to difficult, I hacked the main complex where the guardians are storing it all, a gold mine of info, took 3 hours to download the thing, nearly got caught, was a brilliant excuse I made up" before he could carry on, tyre interrupted.  
  
Tyre: - "Could you hurry up, this junk is taking up my excises time"  
  
Riley: - "Well anyway, one explorer did find his way to their solar system, in fact a hole new galaxy altogether, but he was never to be heard from again. What I am proposing is that we take a little look and see for our self's, if they do exist, then you can do your thing (Riley then points to Dylan) and propose the commonwealth charter to them, I believe it is worth the extra journey to go and see."  
  
In the mist of all this, trance sitting at the other end of the table kept very quiet, even this time, this new course in time jumped from the outcomes she knew, but she knew that what Riley was doing is a bad Idea, but Trance knew that Dylan would never go with this crazy Idea from a man he only met 5 hours ago.  
  
Dylan "This is vary fascinating Riley really it is, you have everything from what I see from the files, the scripts, the evidence, but do you think a race what displayed them self's as gods would just disappear the way they have, we never seen any sign of them before"  
  
Riley: - "I know the dilemma, a strange bloke appears on your ship then 5 hours later tells you about this mystery race that could solve OUR MAGOG problem. Hard to believe I know, but what else are you going to do. Isn't finding new worlds part of your mission, what's wrong with a little adventure and mystery."  
  
Dylan: - "Let me think about it" then he leaves the room.  
  
Tyr gets up and before he leaves Tyr says one thing to Riley "Do you really think he is going to believe all that shit you said"  
  
Riley: - "God I hope so." Mutters under his voice  
  
With the room clear and Harper eagerly gone to see the new M3 engine in Riley ship. The room is silent just the humming of the ambient sounds around the ships, with trance in one corner and Riley in the other someone was bound to talk.  
  
Trance: - "What makes you think this race of new people exist."  
  
Riley: - "I killed one of them, but he just got up and carried on coming at me, he finally died when I open the antimatter exhaust emitter in front of him and vaporised him. It was a frightening experience. All because I found out whom he was. Why do they keep it a secret? What have they got to hide?"  
  
Trance: - "Maybe It's a secret for a reason and you should not go looking for them, if he tried to kill you, what do you think all the others will do when you find there world. "  
  
Riley: - "We don't want to start a war, our goal is to get any help to defeat the Magog and get the commonwealth back, This is tiring running from pirates and living in a galaxy in which you need to watch your every turn, we can't even rebuild our planet with the Nietzschean's occupying it." Then he steps up and leaves saying the last sentence.  
  
Chapter 3 (Nova Bombs)  
  
On leaving the room Riley goes in search from Dylan, finding him walking with Beka the mission will start, he needs to get the main component of nova bombs.  
  
Beka: - "So do you believe in what Riley is saying" Dylan: - "No, but he does put up a good point, what else are we going to do, we have to rounder-view with one of the Than outer colonies for some like of calibration and you know how boring they are, he needs to give a more convincing case to slip into a another galaxy "  
  
Riley: - "Dylan, gland I found you." Dylan: - "It's not hard to miss me." Riley: - "Ha, ha, look I don't need the Andromeda to slip to another galaxy I can do that in my ship, but I need 2 major components." Dylan: - "And that would be"  
  
Then happy Harper jots in and blurs out the two words. Harper: - "Nova Bombs" Dylan and Beka say together: - "Nova Bombs"  
  
Riley: - "No not the nova bombs as such, there main component, the engines on my ship run on that substance and in the fight with the Nietzschean's they drained the fuel supply."  
  
Dylan: - "Forget it." then he is interrupted by Harper Harper: - "Hay, It's true he is going no where without the components tell him Rommie" Rommie: - "The engine substance known for the construction of nova bombs is consistent in the ship and depleted, if he needs to power his ship the substance is needed, 2 engines 2 loads."  
  
Still a little unsure and a little time in auguring he lets the use of the substance, but to be on the safe side Dylan tells Andromeda to keep a constant eye on Riley. As guessed Harper was overjoyed with the fact he is working with BIG Stuff, but he reassures Rommie that the Andromeda is the super ship of his choice.  
  
Meanwhile on Riley ship, in the engine room Harper was eagerly looking over the engines examining every corner and every bolt.  
  
Harper: - "Now, this is how they build engines, able to outrun any ship, 16 antimatter pistons rotating around a black matter jet, a full physical machine working movements, just like the old combustion car engines."  
  
Riley: - "ummm you take the left side I'll fix the right." Then he mumbles under his breath making sure Harper cannot hear "That man has something wrong with him, getting a hard-on over a simple engine."  
  
Few hours later tinkering with the engines they finally get the job done and now time to fire up the engines  
  
Harper: - "Watch the god at work, I'll have this humming like a bird."  
  
Then he presses the on switch to the left engine, there is a strange sound as the antimatter starts to move the pins then there is a small bang which kick the engine into working gear, all the pins are bounding up and down in row charging the black matter jets ready for the ship to move, the lights start to dim on as power flows through the ship, but then when Harper is shouting out he is god with his hands in the air, the pistons suddenly stop and you hear a ping as a piece of metal flings across the room which causes power loss and lights to go out.  
  
Riley: - "See you are not god, ha, ha, ha" Riley then switches his engine on which kicks into action and runs smoothly.  
  
Moving back to Harper and his messed up engine Riley checks to see what Harper did wrong. With the humming and hissing of the right side engine moving correctly in the back ground the view switches to the display where Beka and Dylan are spying on them, Beka tries to reassure Dylan that he is a well trusted man he knows from the past.  
  
Beka: - "Listen Dylan, Riley has much trust as you and me, he is loyal to his work and I know him, boy, he saved my life and I owe him for that and I do believe he is committed to the commonwealth goal, I spoke to him about it. If he is telling you that this alien race is out there than I believe him. And you know how hard it is for me to trust someone."  
  
Tyr: - "If you ask me, I say we should kick him of this ship and never go near his business again, the lunatic"  
  
Beka: - "I'm going with him!" looking at the floor waiting to see that commonly objectiveness Dylan always repeats when she does something mad  
  
Dylan: - "What, you must be joking, who knows the trouble you are getting into."  
  
Chapter 4 (No turning back)  
  
A few days of repairs tweaking and arguing went past, the Andromeda has completed it's mission at the than outer colony and all that's left is.. Nothing. Boredom starts to arise on the Andromeda but the final set-up to Riley ship was just underway until Dylan gets a second thought.  
  
Waiting in hydroponics looking at the plants and drinking, which looked like juice, Dylan walks in behind him, the hissing of the doors draws his attention behind him, known it was Dylan walking to him alone can only mean something bad, but what was about to be said would shock him.  
  
Dylan: - "I've been reading more of your material you gathered about this hidden alien race, most impressive and most unbelievable, but I am willing to allow you the benefit of the doubt."  
  
Dylan: - "We will leave as soon as you are ready" saying as he turns back to the door.  
  
In the office of Dylan Trance interrupts his duties to inform him of the mistake he is about to make  
  
Trance: - "I must tell you not to go there under and circumstances" Dylan: - "Why not?" Looking puzzled Dylan: - "Is there something you are not telling us Trance? In fact this race seems mysterious just like you, you never told us your home planet, hell I never thought of your people joining the commonwealth, every time I bring something up about your people you always find a way around the question and even drop off topic altogether."  
  
Trance: - "I cannot tell you, I am telling you this to save all your lives, you are my closest friends and if you do this you may not come back, I am begging you captain not to follow this man, he will lead you all into a no- win situation."  
  
Dylan: - "When humans are given a mystery there is a need to solve it, no matter what, this is one mystery that must be looked at, we won't be going in, Riley will be taking his ship in to minimise any risk of the Andromeda becoming exposed to any danger, his ship is the fastest around and Beka feels confident that he will do his job that he is trained to do well. Once he made contact I will then start diplomatic relations to get them to help us."  
  
With that note Trance marches out unable to change Dylan's mind bout the danger he is about to walk right into and saying "They won't listen"  
  
Marching into Riley ship, Riley gets the shock of his like when this babe of a creature walks in to his place, but he sees a tense of a problem in the way she moves towards him.  
  
Grabbing Riley and lifting him 5 ft of the floor he imminently suspects something wrong, and the mystery of what this incredibly looking creature wants  
  
Riley: - "Holy crap" before he can finish his sentence Trance growls several words to him in a scary tone  
  
Trance: - "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, I WANT YOU TO STOP THIS SHIRADE FORGET THIS HOLE IDEA YOU HAVE AND SAY IT WAS A MISTAKE, OR I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!!!" Felling threatened he grabs the exhaust emitter off the left engine core he is pined almost above and jams it in trances side, which causes sufficient pain to make trance think twice about what she done, as he done this Harper was watching from the door in amazement which frightened him.  
  
Riley: - "Man you are one hot chick, Tyr must be training you well" Harper: - "I never seen you like this Trance" Riley: - "Never mind Harper, I always bring out the demon in women" begins to rub his neck and walks away from Trance just to be safe.  
  
Riley: - "We are going no matter what, I spent money and time on this and I am not going to turn back now, I suggest you leave this ship before we get underway"  
  
The Andromeda slipstreams from one point to another before they make there last jump, they reach there point in space to deploy Riley ship, Harper still a little stunned by trances behaviour soon calms down. He managed to convince Riley to let him come along for the ride, them engines he cannon keep away from, Beka makes a nifty excuse to join and Trance, well she sneaked aboard without anyone known.  
  
Dylan on com's: - "Riley you are clear to launch, I am trusting you to bring them back safly." Riley: - "Roger that Andromeda see you soon" just as he hangs up the line he mutters, "I hope"  
  
Riley: - "Harper give me full power on both engines"  
  
Harper sets the engines at full speed, watching the pistons move faster and faster with every move on the hand and feeling the speed the ship is moving.  
  
Moving deeper and deeper into space they slipstream to the designated point where the unknown race seams to be located but the slipstream seams to be very hard to navigate through, lots of turns, dead ends and wrong turns which could be fatal, but thanks to the reliable data collected time and time again the computer system managed to make the ride safer and the final horizon can be seen.  
  
Space, then a flash of light and then the bulky but well build and steady ship submerges from slipstream.  
  
Riley: - "Umm, this does seem to be right for 3 people" watching the console the carbon dioxide scrubbers seems to be supporting 4 people not 3  
  
Beka: - "What's the problem" curiously asking, hoping there is not a real problem already.  
  
Riley: - "Carbon Scrubbers seem to be supporting 4 people not 3, we might have a stowaway". Beka immediately suspects who it could be Beka: - "Trance get out here now.."  
  
Chapter 5 (Knee Deep in Trouble)  
  
The trance appears around the corner.  
  
Riley: - "Damn, thet girl never surprises me, it must be the adventure" Trance: - "I'm here to save your lives, and try to make you all turn back before you are spotted" Riley: - "To late I got a target and its moving our way, looks like we will finally see this new race, OK, Rising armour and starting recorders, at least we will have a record of all this."  
  
Trance, Beka and Harper all say together: - "ARMOR" Riley: - "Oopss I forgot to say, the ship has armour generators around the hull that repel 90% off all weapon fire, My design what do you think, nifty ha, held of the Nietzschean fire for 3 hours before the generators burned out, don't know how it will perform here, " Riley continues to look at the scanners to determine where the blip on the radar was located but before he could look a second time the blip disappeared  
  
Riley: - "Umm must have been a bug." Then Riley pulls out a map of the home world to where the new race was meant to be and from their point in space the calculated the correct course to their home world.  
  
Beka: - "This may be a dumb question but going straight to the aliens home world, isn't that asking for trouble" looking at him over the chair he is sitting in.  
  
Riley: - "Well, we will learn lots about them if we just knock on there door step. If we snoop around we could be picked up as radars or scouts, we don't want to give them the wrong impression"  
  
Trance wanting to say something but keeps quiet, knowing that they still have a chance of finding nothing and leaving.  
  
Give or take 2 hours and nothing seems to be around just space, no marking on the radar no bombs and no communication channels around.  
  
Riley: - "This does not make any sense, we should be in top of their home world by now, why the hell cant we see it."  
  
Beka: - "Seams to me you struck a dead end"  
  
Disappointed in finding nothing Riley continues to scan and studies all his notes to find out what went wrong, maybe they moved there home world or hiding it somehow.  
  
Riley: - "Well, we might as well disengage the armour, we won't be needing it, save the life of the generators"  
  
The sound of the button as Riley hits the switch, the spark of the circuit closing, the sound of the generators shutting down and discharging 5.2 gig watt serge in space which interferes with the cloaking fields of a hole planet and 87 mother ships the 5 times the size of the Andromeda and all pointing at them.  
  
Riley: - "I think we found them" speaking staring out of the window caching the attention of Trance and Beka who dropped her mouth when she saw the sky full of ships  
  
Beka: - "Ho, we found them all right, how did you do it" Riley: - "Must be the armour, the shut down serge must have uncloaked there technology somehow, mother there is a lot of them"  
  
And yet there where lots of ships, Purple, Grey and Gold in colour 4 to 5 times the size of Andromeda, sections transparent with all kinds of lights, almost as like the ships are alive, some areas of the ships show a wavy hull like it is made out of fluid, there home world, is a big green and blue planet with clouds more like earth, but a ring of red rocks circle the planet, not to mention the colour change in the north and south pools when they pass from sun to dark, call it the most amazing site ever seen, not to mention several structures located in there local sun that may point to colonies, but the scanners cannot confirm it.  
  
Harper: - "Don't you think we should get out of her." Beka: - "Trance, is this your home" Trance: - "Yes, remarkable site isn't it, why are they not shooting us" looking puzzled as sure she was, that they would open fire at any ship that peaks on there world Riley: - "Must be the armour, it disables there clocking without them knowing about it, better move like we are still looking, hang on, these are your people?" Asking surprisingly, but Riley still moves his ship but all the ships outside move to one side as to let them pass  
  
Riley: - "Look at that, it prove my theory, they don't know" scanning their planet and minimum yield, making it look like general looking scan.  
  
Pictures of there cities started being uploaded from the scans and transmissions in some kind of code was saved to computer, Maps Plans world geographic almost anything was being uploaded gigabyte at a time, trance was getting a little nervous as this never happened before, and so was Riley, any time he know that they will pick up the fact that they have gotten around there cloaking, not to mention what's on the other side of there planet. A space station and a another planet the same, water air and land but orbiting the larger planet like a moon  
  
Beka: - "Shit, these planets are older than anything I have ever seen, there ships are remarkable, the technology is something remarkable, hold on, something's up" just as she was getting excited, one of the ships move off course and headed straight towards Riley ship, then they are hailed from the ship, they put it on screen but the language is so native that they cannot process it, Trance immediately interrupts and starts talking in there tong, unknown what they are saying Riley and Beka franticly try to get much information for the translator but it is to late, Trance stops talking.  
  
Chapter 6 (The Running Game)  
  
Trance: - "If I was you I would run like hell NOW" Riley: - "Deploying armour" the wiz of the generators echo though the ship as the blocks of armour spread across the ship and block there view but only the external cameras work. Harper gets both engines to the max as the ship does a 360 and shoots of at horrendous speed,  
  
Riley: - "See this speed gauge if it hits the read mark then we are in trouble, Trance what's all that about"  
  
Trance: - "You saw there planet and you are outsiders, no outsider must see our planet, our people survive in the knowledge that no one knows our planets location or the information on them, I tried to stop them from destroying us but they will not listen, they will see this as a target practice and there is no escape, I have warned you but you will not listen, Humans never listen, they are always killed by our people."  
  
Riley: - "We will see"  
  
BANG, A shot that would have normally destroyed a fighter hit the armour of the ship doing minimal damage BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, AND 8 BANGS all in a second, the ship is shaking like a submarine being depth charged and there is no stopping the mother ship that is attacking them at high speed in space.  
  
Riley: - "Trance can you contact them and inform them that we are hear on a peaceful mission and we need there help and to arrange a meeting or something with Dylan"  
  
Trance: - "Our people are not interested in relations with other races, there are few that do not like the laws on our worlds, and have escaped all they do is shoot ships or kill they are worse than the Magog. Members of our worlds adventure out to cause chaos and un-stabilise law and order in other planets for fun, how do you think the commonwealth fell our people caused that, with the Magog we started a string of events that ended it. There are factions that don't like what's going on and keeping this entire secret ensures the safety of all the factions; I'm one of the lead partners."  
  
Looking at the sensor and being blown about, Riley can only find one ship following far behind but their missiles are still fast to catch up  
  
Harper: - "Armour is dropping to 65% generators are heating up, if we loose the armour we get blown to bits, I love this armour" when he finishes his sentence a missile hits the hull shaking the ship and forcing Harper off balance  
  
Riley: - "Deploying mines along our path that should slow them down" Trance: - "It wont" The mines are released but they get soaked up into the ship and dissolved, Riley looks in shock as rockets and mines deployed are soaked up, he switches the cannon online but the bolts just dissolve in the hull of the watery gold and purple ship changing shape slowly to get more faster speed.  
  
Riley: - "Harper, got an Idea pretty far fetched, release twenty seconds of antimatter with changed exhaust gas from left and right engines, Trance gave me the idea, lets see if it does the same"  
  
Harper: - "I'm on it"  
  
Harper moving to exhaust the gas sees the moving pistons moving at high speed, so fast that they cannot be seen the noise of the gas venting informs Riley that all has been done.  
  
Riley contacts the Andromeda telling Dylan he kind of messed up, but has a wealth of information, but also tells him the bad news, the mother ship and it's power, 10 BANGS all at once shake the communication system off line and Beka begins to repair the damage, meanwhile the exhaust hits the ship, causes explosions and cases it to slow down "BING GO, Never underestimate a human" Riley says in joyment, suddenly Andromeda appears from slipstream and beings firing its missiles and rockets countermeasures and anything that can be fired, but the ship slowing down just soaks up the rockets and returns fire with water type balls with a glow in the middle, lightning sparks destroy any drones near by.  
  
Andromeda: - "My missiles have no effect, they just get dissolved, drones are being blown out by I don't know what, and there is something heading to us."  
  
Dylan: - "Andromeda evasive mannuvers and carry on firing"  
  
Riley docks the ship and tells the all on board to get out, with a little arguing they leave and he fires up the ship and sets out to the enemy vessel, after downloading the hole computer database to Andromeda.  
  
Dylan: - "Riley, get back her now, what are you doing." Riley: - "Sorry I have caused this and I will end it, don't worry I'll be back" he smiles and closes the line.  
  
Like a out of control meteor with no mercy and no fear he heads the ship right for the enemy mother ship, which is making massive hols in the Andromeda, Shields of the Andromeda are ripped off and hols the size of footballs are made in the hull, Firing at Riley ship keeps getting deflected by the armour which is fading and falling fast, the engines are set for a antimatter and black matter overload, leading that ship straight down the thought of the mother ship. On impact the ship is dissolved but the engine core keeps on overloading and the armour holding but collapsing in time for the engine core to blow. Exploding from inside the ship, it turns into the core of a sun with yellow light engulfing the whole ship then caboom the ship vaporises into one million bits.  
  
Parts of Riley ship still float in space, as a sign to any more of Trances people that might investigate a reason to what happened to one of their large ships.  
  
Back on the Andromeda Beka, Tyr, Rommie, Trance, and Harper all looking for a sign that he might be alive but nothing can be seen but bits of watered hull and Riley ship..  
  
The Beep, Beep from a lifeboat auto piloting into the cargo bay  
  
Andromeda: - "Found a lifeboat commander it's heading for cargo bay 2"  
  
They all rush into the cargo bay to see who it could be, but they all know it is. A door blasts open and a man emerges from the smoked filled pod,  
  
Riley: - "Dylan I highly recommend you Slip the hell out of here before we are seen, I don't have a another ship to blow up." Coffin and splurting as he crawls out.  
  
Andromeda slipstreams out of the area and back into local space, after being checked out by Trance and a little talk, he left and walked into Harper.  
  
Harper: - "Hay you wouldn't have the plans for that ship have you?" he asks hoping for a yes and holding a pad just ready to copy the information. Riley: - "No they where all on the ship, sorry." Harper: - "Crap, that armour technology would help a lot, damn it did hold a lot of their blast fire, can you remake it again?"  
  
Riley: - "Probably, I don't know, listen I have to go and rest it's been a long day good bye." Harper: - "Yes but what about the engines" shouting out as Riley walks off Riley: - "Good Bye!"  
  
Riley walked into the Hydroponics Section of the ship and found Trance and Dylan talking about the recent incident  
  
Dylan: - " Riley glad you are here, I don't need to find you." He says placing his arm on it shoulder  
  
Riley: - "Well being part of your crew entitles you to many things (With a smile), I am sorry, you and Trance where right and I let my Judgement get the better of me. I lost my ship and endangered your lives; I won't blame you if you shoot me"  
  
Dylan: - "What you did was wrong, but sacrificing your life and ship also makes you worthy of being part of my crew, just to let you know, we tried to contact the mother ship but no matter what we did, it seamed like they wart listening, good try anyway."  
  
Riley: - "We will have to try again sometime, maybe not as direct as I did it, anyway Trance what is the name of your species?" interrupting any other speeches Dylan may have.  
  
Trance and Dylan "Gemini"  
  
The scene fades and the Story Ends there.  
Added Point  
  
Like the story want a sequel, or something, then it all depends on the E- mails, this is my first one, took me 1 day to write and several more to correct and test and to place on the net. Hope you liked it, I did enjoy making it.  
  
E-mail Kggf@hotmail.com (Note the information at the top of the story Please) 


End file.
